


Under the Mistletoe

by dip_and_pip_trash



Series: Phan One Shots [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Mistletoe, Phan - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dip_and_pip_trash/pseuds/dip_and_pip_trash
Summary: It starts as an innocent kiss under the mistletoe. But that escalates quickly.





	Under the Mistletoe

Dan groaned as the alarm in the bedroom went off. He didn't want to wake up. The coldness of December had hit and despite the warmth from the heating, the apartment always felt cold in the morning. Phil on the other hand, quickly turned the alarm off and looked down at his groaning boyfriend. "Come on Dan. We can make our breakfast together."

Dan still didn't move. Maybe if he kept his eyes closed for long enough, Phil would just assume he was tired and let him sleep a bit longer. They had been awake until 2am the night before making some gaming videos for gamingmas.

But that didn't happen. Phil knew that Dan was awake and pretending. The 8 years they had been together taught him that.

Phil shook his head and stood up. "Guess I'll have all the cereal to myself." He sniggered as he got out of bed and started walking towards the bedroom door.

"Don't you fucking dare touch my crunchy nut." Dan growled from the bed. It was only playful, Phil knew that. But it still made Phil smirk.

"Well I guess you'll never know if you stay in bed." Phil simply said before leaving the bedroom.

It didn't take long after that for Dan to throw on a jumper, he always slept shirtless, and run to follow Phil. That was until Dan bumped into the older man who had stopping in the hallway. 

"Phil what are you doi- Oh." He then said smiling as he looked ahead and saw some mistletoe they had draped on the ceiling. 

Phil just smiled and put Dan into a warm and inviting kiss. But it was too inviting for Dan and after only a few short moments, he wanted more. He craved more of Phil. 

So Dan deepened the kiss and while Phil was slightly shocked by the force of the kiss, he didn't mind. He knew what Dan wanted and was planning on giving him it. 

Phil's lips parted from Dan's for only a moment before they found a new home on Dan's neck, leaving small kisses around it and sucking on the areas he knew Dan was the most sensitive. 

Dan just moaned softly as he felt Phil's lips all over his neck. Dan always had a funny thing about people touching his neck, until Phil came along. Phil was the only person who was allowed to touch Dan's neck. His grip on his boyfriend tightened with every kiss and ran could feel himself getting harder and harder. 

Then suddenly Dan was being pressed against the wall of their hallway, Phil clearly eager to how off his dominance over the younger boy. Although it may seem like Dan was cocky and constantly teased, he turned to putty as soon as Phil's hands went anywhere near him. 

Phil was enjoying himself, way too much for it being this early. He was hard, definitely. But Dan whispered something in his ear that sent him wild. "Fuck me." The younger boy moaned into Phil's ear with a very breathy voice. 

And so with one swift motion, Phil lifted Dan and started walking to the bedroom, all while Dan was attacking his bare chest. Phil was Dan's drug and he had an addiction. 

Once they were on the bed, Phil towered over Dan and started to remove both their clothing. Dan just laid there, appreciating the view in front of him while his boyfriend undressed him. 

Then Phil reached into the bedside drawer next to his bed. He grabbed some lube and a condom but Dan quickly snatched the condom and threw it to the other side of the room. "Not today." He moaned as Phil took off his boxers and his hard dick was finally free. 

Phil made quick work of kissing down most of Dan's body, leaving lovebites in certain areas he knew the cameras wouldn't see. Then Phil took hold of Dan's dick and started to run his fingers up and down, just barely stroking him. Dan moaned in response. "Please Phil. No messing around today." Dan groaned. His horny levels were going through the roof and he wanted Phil to fuck him before he reached his own climax. 

Phil wasn't listening to Dan. If he wanted this he would do it on Phil's terms. So with that, Phil squirted some of the lube onto his hands. "What do you want baby?" He just asked, watching Dan full of pleasure as Phil was still stroking his dick gently. 

"You." Was all can had to moan out before Phil slid his first finger into Dan. The younger boy instantly groaned in pleasure and looked up at Phil while he did. The look alone was enough to send Phil crazy. 

Dan started to get impatient after a bit so Phil started to pick up his pace. Soon enough, Dan was moaning his loudest moan yet as Phil entered him. And boy did it feel good. It had happened plenty of times before but each time Dan was hit with the same pleasure. It soared through his entire body and made his hands, placed firmly in Phil's hair, grip tighter. 

The two men soon became a mixture of moans. Dan's skin felt so good against Phil's. The older man did gentle thrusts, knowing that Dan was getting closer to his climax. Phil was as well. His whole body was in a fire of passion and pleasure. It felt too good and Phil didn't want to stop. 

But eventually the brunette under him moaned a last time, a loud, strangled moan, before reaching his climax and covering himself and Phil in his cum. After feeling his boyfriend's climax, Phil soon reach his own and with a few more thrust and soon it was his turn to moaned loudly as he shot himself into Dan's beautiful ass. 

The two laid in bed for a little bit. Dan was the first to sit up this time. "Come on we need to take a shower and clean ourselves up." He mumbled down at Phil, who was looking very cute and innocent despite the fact he had just fucked someone's brains out. 

Phil smirked. "On one condition. You let me have some of your cereal." He said while grinning cheekily. Dan looked right at Phil, a playful expression on his own face as he rolled his eyes. 

"You can have one bowl of my cereal and that's it." He said with a wink, walking towards the Bathroom. 

The mistletoe was later moved into their bedroom doorway. Phil said it was because it looked cuter there. Dan knew the truth, it was closer to the bed now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first short story on here and also my first time writing smut so I'm sorry if it sucked. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
